1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-self emissive display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, an electrowetting display apparatus, etc., includes a separate backlight unit to provide light to a display panel.
The display apparatus includes the display panel displaying an image, the backlight unit and a top cover. The top cover covers an edge of the display panel and the backlight unit and combines the display panel with the backlight unit.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit and a direct-illumination type backlight unit according to the position of a light source thereof with respect to a display screen on which the image is displayed.